Esboço:Legends:Guri
Criada pelo pesquisador Massad Thrumble, Guri foi um raro exemplo de uma Droide réplica de Humanos, ou HRD, criada como uma assassina. Ela serviu como assistente do Príncipe Xizor, e era uma dos poucos indivíduos que o lorde do crime acreditava poder confiar. Biografia A criação de Guri custou a Xizor nove milhões de créditos, e o Príncipe sentia que ela valia o preço. Guri tinha um longo cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, e ela lembrava uma linda mulher Humana em seus vinte e poucos anos. Ela foi criada em volta de 7 ABY, e uma das poucas coisas que a diferenciavam de um Humano era que a temperatura corporal de Guri era 10% mais fria que a dos Humanos normais, o bastante para matar um ser Humano. Ela era capaz de emular todas as funções "mais íntimas" de uma mulher Humana, e Xizor ocasionalmente tomava uso dessas habilidades. Embora frequentemente breve, Guri algumas vezes exibia um travesso senso de arrogância; por exemplo, quando ela massacrou um grupo de rivais de Xizor, ela esperou uma vítima, que tinha desmaiado no início da luta, recobrar a consciência para ele poder ouvir as últimas palavras do indivíduo antes de matá-lo. Essa atitude presunçosa e seu aparente gosto por poder foram ilustrados por suas respostas guardadas e secas enquanto ela foi interrogada por Leia Organa e os outros Heróis de Yavin. Ao fim desse interrogatório, quando seus captores se moveram para remover as algemas de metal que estavam prendendo-a, ela as quebrou sozinha em uma demonstração de força superhumana. thumb|left|150px|Guri demonstra sua força. Pouco antes da morte de Xizor, Guri queria um duelo com Luke Skywalker. Esse desejo foi realizado quando os dois se encontraram no palácio de Xizor, que estava prestes a ser destruído por explosivos. Ela persuadiu o jovem Jedi a deixar de lado o sabre de luz e lutar desarmado. Luke conseguiu derrotá-la, mas ao invés de matá-la, ele ofereceu a ela a opção de juntar-se a Aliança Rebelde. Guri fatalisticamente (ou talvez realisticamente) declinou, explicando que sem superar os controles implantados em sua programação seria impossível se juntar aos Rebeldes. Luke relutantemente a abandonou no palácio, mas ele mais tarde veio (com razão) a suspeitar que ela havia conseguido escapar. Após esse encontro e a morte de seu mestre, Guri começou um novo início, com sua nave Stinger. Ela foi perseguida pela ultima parente de Xizor, Savan, que queria os arquivos vitais guardados na memória de Guri. Ela conseguiu escapar de Savan, e foi até um programador droide que era capaz de liberta-la de alguns constrangimentos de sua programação. Em um certo ponto, ela nocauteou Savan, mas decidiu não matá-la, relembrando a misericórdia mostrada por Luke no palácio de Xizor. Logo após, Guri entrou em um bar, onde Dash Rendar, também acreditado morto na época da morte de Xizor, ofereceu a ela um drinque. Os dois eventualmente formaram um time de mercenários, que ajudaram Kyle Katarn e Bey a se infiltrar em Saijo, o mundo-fortaleza dos Tofs. Aparições thumb|150px|right *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Sombras do Império'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Or Die Trying'' Fontes *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' (Imagem apenas) *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' Categoria:Droides assassinos Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Guardas Categoria:Membros do Sol Negro Categoria:Programação Feminina Categoria:Produtos do Departamento Imperial de Pesquisa Militar